Eleanor Harris
Eleanor "Elle" Rose Harris is a witch, and one of the main characters and deuteragonist in The Hathaway Chronicles. Eleanor is best friends with Amberly Wise, Lydia Reza, Celesta Moone, and Amelia Carter. She also became close friends with Sheldon Pierce and Scott Aldridge. She is the daughter of Cynthia Harris, and the late Brent Nelson. She is also the older sister of Fred Harris. Eleanor is a member of the Harris Family and Nelson Family. She is also a descendant of the Carp Family and the Hathaway Family. History Eleanor Rose Harris was born on February 25, 1995 to Cynthia Harris and Brent Nelson in Phoenix, Arizona. Her mother had left Seaside while pregnant with her, since she had a falling out with her family. Her parents never married, though it was unknown as to why, since they had Elle, and later, her brother Fred who was born five years later. Elle's last name stayed as her mother's, since Cynthia and Brent wanted to keep the Harris name going, since Cynthia's siblings never had any kids, and the Harris name, was actually a powerful witch bloodline, Brent was just a human, while Elle's mother was a witch, but had her powers removed while she was pregnant with Elle by her own family, for being with a human. Since the Harris family saw humans as lower beings, though Elle's uncle Rob, turned his back on witchcraft. Though even if Cynthia vanquished her magic, it was still there, just inactive, so therefore, her children, when they turn 18, would become witches as well. When Elle was 11, her father died in a car crash. She is currently attending Franklin High School in Seaside, California. The Hathaway Chronicles Darkness Descending' '' In the chapter, '''Trails of Magic, Elle is seen getting picked up by Lydia and the girls. She shoos her brother Fred away, since he had to catch the bus. She then is hyperventilating that they will be late on the first day, and makes a bet with Amelia. They get there on time, and now Elle has to pay Amelia $10, but instead just offers to buy her lunch, which, after Amelia gets lunch, was more then $10. Lydia also says Elle is the teacher pet, from hell. In the chapters, Broken Shards and Day Terrors, she was seen with Amelia getting lunch, then hurrying to her class. Lydia mentioned Amelia was being brutal since Elle lost the deal of them arriving at school on time, so Amelia is getting the most expensive things at lunch. In the chapter, Bright Eyes, ... In the chapter, Ties That Bind, ... In the chapter, Bloody Promises, ... Appearance Elle has pale light skin, long wavy platinum blond hair, that hangs to her mid back. She has blue, almost grey eyes, which are round and wide, always filled with wonderment. She is pretty with an heart shaped face with high cheek bones. She has a slim figure, and stands at 5'6" feet. She usually wears her hair in a messy burn, or cascaded over her shoulders down her back. She usually wears blouses with jeans, or dresses with long sleeved cardigans. She seems to love wearing wedged heels. Make-up wise, Elle usually wears just mascara, or no makeup at all. Personality Human/Witch Elle is like the girl next door, she was bright, and loved to help those in need. She is the smartest of her class, and plans to go to college and get far from Seaside. She was deeply saddened when she lost her father, but stayed strong for her mother and younger brother. She was described as being submissive, and easily manipulated, but when it came to scholastic activities, she was very headstrong and blunt. However, when she saw Brandon Kaiser in her art class, she showed to be very bitter and angry at him, since she was apparently furious on how he treated her cousin Lydia, who cheated on her for Isabel Florence. It was revealed that Elle actually was crushing on Brandon, but hid her feelings, since she was afraid what others would think of her liking someone who cheated on her cousin. Relationships * TBA Book Appearances Darkness Descending Chapter Titles * Trails of Magic (First Appearance) * Broken Shards * Day Terrors * Bright Eyes * Ties That Bind * Bloody Promises * Lost in the Years * Ordinary People Trivia Category:Witch Category:Main Character Category:February Birthday Category:Hathaway Chronicles Character